dog_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend Of Avatar Bolt
The Legend Of Avatar Bolt is a story on Dog Stories Wiki. It was originally from PrinceBalto Wiki and is an anthro version of the Nickelodeon franchise Avatar: The Last Airbender. Characters: Bolt- Starts as a baby in the beginning, a 6 year old for some time of the story, and an adult at the end. At the end, he becomes Firelord. He is the main protagonist. He is the Avatar. Aleu- Bolt's friend and later girlfriend and future Fire Queen. She is the main deauteragonist and a firebender. Solomon- The Firelord until the end. He is one of the deauteragonists. He is a dangerously powerful firebender. Rita- The Fire Queen and mate of Solomon. She is the mother of Bolt and his 14 siblings. She is one of the deauteragonists. She is a powerful firebender and also Bolt's firebending teacher. Fang- Bolt's pet dragon and the main tritagonist. He is probably Bolt's best friend during training. Astri and Alfhild- Bolt's sisters and one of the tritagonists. Annabelle- Bolt's airbending master and one of the tritangonists. Bagheera- Bolt's waterbending master and one of the tritagonists. Dakota- Bolt's earthbending master and one of the tritagonists. Gia- Bagheera's wife and a waterbender. Cat R. Waul- The main antagonist that plans to be Firelord himself. Bolt manages to defeat him at the climax. He is a firebender Cat R. Waul's army- The secondary antagonists that listen to everything Cat R. Waul says. Man's Dogs- The tertiary antagonists that made a fire circle that circled Aleu. Swift- Bolt's Older Brother and the fourth antagonist. He wants to kill Bolt so he can be Firelord. He is a firebender Boris- The Fire Palace Guard and a minor character. Balto- Aleu's father and a minor character. He is a firebender and the supreme general of the Fire Nation Jenna- Aleu's mother, Balto's mate and a minor character. She is a non-bender Else- Bolt's sister and a minor character. Asta- Bolt's sister and a minor character. Angel- Bolt half-aunt, Scamp's mate and Solomon's stepsister. She only has one line 'Him? Of course! Why not?!' Bolt's siblings- Bolt's siblings are only seen three times: As babies at the beginning, saying goodbye to Bolt as he starts his training and chanting 'Fight!' during the fight scene. Sarabi- A lioness from the Earth Kingdom and the avatar before Bolt. Songs: My Little Royal One- Preformed by Solomon. This is a parody of 'Circle Of Life' from The Lion King. I Just Can't Wait To Be Firelord- Preformed by Puppy Bolt, Puppy Aleu, Boris and Various Dogs. This is a parody of 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' from The Lion King I'll Make An Avatar Out Of You- preformed by Bolt, Dakota, Annabelle and Bagheera. This is a parody of "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan. Plot In the Earth Kingdom, Sarabi, the avatar and wife to the late Earth King Mufasa, dies of old age. In the royal palace of the Fire Nation, Rita, the queen and wife to Firelord Solomon, brings a new son, Bolt, into the world (My Little Royal One). Years go by, and we see Bolt as a pup, learning firebending from his mother, while Solomon gives his aid from time to time when he isn't busy ruling the Fire Nation. Bolt and his best friend, Aleu, daughter of General Balto and fellow firebender, play together, driving wild the palace's goose guard, Boris (I Just Can't Wait to be Firelord). Years pass, and, on his 16th birthday, Bolt is revealed to be the avatar. That night, he shares a brief moment with Rita, and then leaves for training. For the next twelve years (Shown in a montage song called I'll Make an Avatar Out of You), Bolt learns airbending from airbending mistress Annabelle among the Air Nomads, waterbending from waterbending master Bagheera in the Northern Water Tribe, and earthbending master Dakota in the Earth Kingdom. After those twelve years, Bolt returns home, is reunited with his parents, and marries Aleu, who had been his girlfriend prior to his departure. to come soon. Penelope, thanks for the help! Can't wait to see your vision reflected in this. Category:Stories